Utility-terrain vehicles (UTVs), side-by-side vehicles (SSVs), golf carts, construction vehicles, and other similar off-road vehicles are typically provided without windshields. However, with the growing popularity of such vehicles, particularly UTVs, and SSVs, these vehicles are now being used in a much broader range of environments, some of which require the addition of a windshield.
Although vehicles equipped with removable and/or adjustable windshields are known (for instance in U.S. Pat. No. 8,292,355 B2 by Miller), such arrangements are often mechanically complex and impossible to remove and/or adjust during operation of the vehicle.
There is thus a need for a windshield assembly for use on off-road vehicles such as UTVs, SSVs, golf carts, and construction vehicles, which mitigates the shortcomings of prior art windshield assemblies for such vehicles.